Stories: Inter-dimensional Fluff
Dr. Stitch permanently banishes Fluff from Popstar into another dimension! Can Fluff escape? Can he get back at Dr. Stitch's Lab and get rid of Dr. Stitch? Cast * Dr. Stitch * Fluff-Bot * Plum * Fluff * Peach * Random Guy * Soldiers 1 and 2 * Plum * Donkey Kong * Sonic * Military Leader * Squirt * Ashes * Fluff Copy Story Dr. Stitch: Here’s my plan… I destroy Fluff… the end! Fluff-Bot: Really… I thought your IQ was 300 or something, and the best plan you can think of is “Destroy Fluff”? Wow… Dr. Stitch: CAN IT TIN FOR BRAINS! Now step one! Bait! (Places a turkey over a bear trap) Viola! Fluff-Bot: Can’t you think of a better idea… Dr. Stitch: I could but I don’t want to. 2 minutes later Fluff: La-de-da! (Approaches Turkey Bear Trap)... Okay Stitch, I may be dumb, but I definitely know that there is a bear trap under- (Gets shot by a tranquilizing dart) neeaaath… (Flump) Fluff-Bot: Oh… well that was pretty smart! Dr. Stitch: See I told you so. Dr. Stitch and his Fluff-Bot drag Fluff back to his lab. Dr. Stitch: Now we need to strap him onto the workbench! And since I am incredibly weak… (Rings a bell) ???: Coming… Ugh…. Dr. Stitch: Plum… would you be a dear and lift up Fluff onto the workbench? Also, can you go get me a roll of sushi out of the fridge, I could KILL for some sushi right about now! Plum: Fine… (Hoists Fluff onto the bench) Fluff: (Wakes up a little) Are we at the fair yet mommy? Dr. Stitch knocks him out, and then proceeds to strap his feet, and his hands and then proceeds to take his crown. Dr. Stitch: Without this, you are merely just a peasant… meaning you're no longer a prince… And then you’ll know… how it feels… to be powerless. Fluff proceeds to wake up Fluff: GYA! When did I get here?! Oh it’s you Stitch… lemme guess, you're gonna attempt kill me. But you’re gonna fail. Dr. Stitch: No no… no killing involved… I’m going to banish you from space and time! Fluff: Really… How? Dr. Stitch: Easy! (Pulls out a Trans-dimensional Portal Gun) See this? Fluff: No because you put a strap over my eyes. Dr. Stitch: Oh right… (Unstraps his eyes) Now… See this? Fluff: Now I do… Dr. Stitch: Now… I’m going to shoot you with it, and send you to a dimension where you don’t exist. Fluff: So I’ll be warping from there, and back to here, then there again, then back to here again? Dr. Stitch: NO! Just because I send you to a dimension where you don’t exist doesn’t mean you’ll come back here again!!! Imbecile... Fluff: You’ll never get away with this!!! Dr. Stitch: (Thinks about it) Yeah I will! (Starts charging the gun) eh hehehehE hehehehe. HEHEHEHEHEHE. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHHEHEHE- Plum: Here’s your sushi, sir Dr. Stitch: PLUM! Not right now! I’m in the middle of my sinister laugh! Now where was I (Shoves the sushi in his mouth) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Drops Fluff’s crown, and shoots the beam, the crown bounces and gets shot by the beam) Fluff: NO! MY CROWN! Dr. Stitch: GAH! The crown absorbed the beam!!! (Shoots Fluff, but at the same time, the crown gets hit too, and allows Fluff to travel to different dimensions) Fluff: No- Fluff warps to and all new dimension Fluff: Ahhhh! Doink! Hey… this isn’t Popstar… (Goes up to a random guy) Popstarians aren’t squishy tan sausages (Squeezes the guy Random Guy: HEY! Freak! Fluff: And the only people on Popstar who are complete jerks are villains! SO HE’S A VILLAIN! (Tackles the guy, and punches his gut) Random Guy: AHH! STOP IT! Fluff: NO! VILLAINS ARE BAD! (Slaps him across the face) Random Guy: I’m not a villain!!! Fluff: Oh… Sorry then… uh heres 30 Star things! I don’t know how much they’re worth in your dimension Random Guy: Dimension? Your on Planet Earth!!! Fluff: Earth… Random Guy: What kind of Animatronic are you?! (Walks away) Fluff: Weird… (Looks around and sees cars and tall buildings, and people, and cars, and people, and tall buildings) Fluff sees a police car Fluff: '''What the...? '''Police 1: '''THERE HE IS GET HIM! '''Fluff: '''Wow... society around here is weird. The police officers knock Fluff out... escorting him 10000s of miles away '''AREA 51. Military Leader: '''What is this thing? '''Soldier 1: '''We think its some sort of terror '''Fluff: '''I like tortels! '''Soldier 2: '''Let's ask it some questions '''Military Leader: '''Alright... WHO ARE YOU? AND WHO DO YOU WORK FOR? '''Fluff: '''I'm Prince Fluff! The pride of Patchland! I don't know how but I ended up in your di- (Start to teleport to another dimension) Hmmm weird... oh wait... Fluff ends up in the Mushroom Kingdom '''Fluff: '''This is weird... (Turns around and sees Peach's Castle) ... *GASP* This can be my chance to kill Peach! Like I've always wanted to. '''Peach: '''Oh hello! (Talking to Fluff) Your adorable!!! Wait... Don't I know you from- '''Fluff: '''Nope... No idea what your talking about. '''Peach: '''Well... I'm gonna name you Fluffy! Because you look like a person I know whose name was Fluff... '''Fluff: '''Still no idea what your talking about! '''Peach: '''Well come on! I'll show you where you'll live from now on '''Fluff thinks: ''This is gonna be grand!!! I'll finally get to kill Peach!'' Peach: 'You'll be living with me from now on (Suddenly her crown falls off) '''Fluff: '(Mutters) I'll just take this... just in case... '???: '''Wait, why do you hate Peach '''Fluff: '''I'll tell you later! '''Peach: '''Who are you talking to? '''Fluff: '''No one! Moments later, Fluff pulls out a bomb '''Fluff: '''Sorry princess... but your chances of living are in another cas- (Starts to teleport to another dimension) AW NUTS! I was about to kill the princess!!! Fluff warps to another dimension '''Fluff: '''Who are you? '''Squirt: ' I dunno... who are you? '''Fluff: '''I really don't know... '''Ashes: '''Uh... okay then... Are you lost? Fluff warps to another dimension '''Fluff: '''This is wei- (A blue hedgehog lands on him) OOF! '''Sonic: '''Hey... Now there is another faker? '''Fluff: '''GOSH DAN- (Fluff teleports to a new dimension) '''Sonic: '''He's using the power of Chaos Control to warp!!! Fluff enters a new dimension '''Fluff: '''Can this get ANY weirder!!! '''Donkey Kong shrugs, along with Peach Fluff: 'Wait a minute... (Looks around and sees Battlefield from Smash Bros) *GASP* I'M FINALLY IN SMASH BRO- Fluff warps to a new dimension '''Fluff: '-S WOOHO- .... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Fluff looks at a Coconut and kicks it '???: '''Wilson!!! WILSON!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Fluff warps again '''Fluff: '''I'm tired of this warping! NYAH! (Tosses his crown off while he was in the middle of inter-dimensional travel) wait... oh no... Am I... trapped here... for eternity? (Fluff looks around and sees a Sky Blue-ish oblivion) No... I may never see Kirby or my friends again! Unless I can find my crown... which that won't ever happen, it warped! Another version of Fluff appears '''Fluff Copy: '''Hey pal! '''Fluff: '''Hey who are you? '''Fluff Copy: '''I'm you... but at the same time... I'm NOT you!!! '''Fluff: '''That doesn't even make sense! '''Fluff Copy: '''It wasn't supposed too! '''Fluff: '''Wait... how long have you been here... '''Fluff Copy: '''Never! '''Fluff: '''Wait... what? '''Fluff Copy: '*Sigh* remember that time you played Sonic Generations with Kirby... and got to the end where Dr. Eggman is trapped in time with his Past self... that timeless oblivion... is here! '''Fluff: '''Then will we be able to find those 2 knuckleheads? '''Fluff Copy: '''No because they're gone! '''Fluff: '''How? '''Fluff Copy: '''Because of(BOOM) That happened... well that and the events of Sonic Lost World '''Fluff: '''So how fast is time going right now... '''Fluff Copy: '''Infinite! (Opens a time rift) See this... (Shows Dreamland... and Kirby... but Kirby is immobilized. Along with everything else)... we're going so fast... that time itself can't keep up with us, so time just stopped! '''Fluff: '''Wow... Dr. Stitch was right... there is no way back... '''Dr. Stitch: '''YEAH! I WAS BOI! '''Fluff: '''Wait your... '''Dr. Stitch: '''Well thanks to your stupid self being royalty! Your crown came back to the Dreamland Dimension, and it landed on me! Teleporting me here! '''Fluff: '''What happened to the crown? Dr. Stitch points at a burnt looking crown. '''Dr. Stitch: '''So technically... I'm stuck in this timeless oblivion with you block-heads! Unless I can find a replacement crown... Fluff remembers ''Peach: You'll be living with me from now on'' ''Fluff: (Mutters) I'll just be taking this... just in case'' Memory ends 'Fluff: '''THAT'S IT! (Pulls out Peach's crown) '''Dr. Stitch: '''Wow... you are actually smart... doesn't mean I won't destroy you later on... Dr. Stitch zaps the crown with the inter-dimensional portal gun... transporting Fluff, his copy, and Dr. Stitch to the Dreamland Dimension '''Fluff: '''Wahoo! Home at last! '''Dr. Stitch: '''Alright... Now go home before I destroy you! '''Fluff: '''Wait... teleport me to this dimension... then teleport me back '''Dr. Stitch: '''You know... why not... Moments later '''Peach: '''Lalalalalala! '''Fluff: '''ROCKET LAUNCHER! '''Peach: '''Wait... what? (Screams) The castle... and Peach get exploded... and Peach died. Moments later '''Fluff: '''Mep! All done! '???: 'Now can you tell me why you hate Peach '''Fluff: '''Royalty... it's a Battle Royal technically... I can tell the entire story for $5! '???: 'Makes sense And Fluff happily walked home... For 2 reasons... 1 he killed the real Peach... and 2 he was finally home and safe. END Epilogue '''Dr. Stitch: '''GAH THAT BLASTED FLUFF! ''Dr. Stitch went on to build a new invention to destroy Fluff. As always it fails. 'Fluff: '''And check that's done! ''Fluff continues to scratch things off of his checklist of "Things to do to harm Peach and try to get her to not like me" list. 'Plum: '*Sigh* I never get a break do I? Plum went on to continue her life as minion for Dr. Stitch, being his servant, maid, dishwasher, evil helper, etc. Years later she decided to enroll in a college to start her new job of being a super villainess 'Fluff Clone: '... I AM INCREDIBLY LONELY! Fluff Clone continued to float in the depths of infinite time. Doing nothing 'Random Guy: '''AHHHHH! AHHHHH! ''Random Guy continued to appear in several other stories, then days later he died of old age. 'Peach: '''Lalalalala ''Peach respawned... Making Fluff rage out! 'Squirt: '''Go Squirtle! ''Squirt (That AKEE character from another game) went on to touch a controller and got stuck in another game. '''???: ''But as for me? What did I do? I went on to a college... And got a degree for narrating stories.'' Category:Stories Category:Finished stories Category:Stories by ThePlantedAKEE